The Musing of The Two Crimson Gods
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: In which Alastor and his counterpart mused about their respective contractors and the love between them.


**The Musing of The Two Crimson Gods**

In Seireiden, the night was eternal in the sky. Alastor wondered if it was part of Seireiden or it was Snake of Festival being cliché. In spite of never meeting the snake face to face in Guze, he had a rough picture of his counterpart personality. Contrary to popular belief in Flame Haze society, Snake of Festival was not an evil entity hell bent on destroying the world. It was true the snake was getting ahead of himself with that ambition that resulted to his banishment, but evil was not the word he'd use to describe Snake of Festival.

Snake of Festival's personality could be summed up with one word, idealistic.

Which was why he jumped at the chance to grant every single wish of his follower to make them happy.

There's a reason why among the three Crimson Gods, it was Snake of Festival who had the largest number of followers. Because the idealistic fool let his follower to get anything they want without thinking of some boundary of law to keep them in check. Alastor to be honest dreaded of what wish Snake of Festival wanted to grant so badly, and how he could prevent it from escalating to a Great War. That was perhaps too much, but perhaps he could keep the damage to this world to minimum.

That said he needed information, so badly he had to steel his heart to leave his surrogate daughter to openly spy on Sakai Yuji and his contractor.

"The boy is asleep." That was the snake's voice. "Now we can talk privately, Flame of Heaven Alastor."

Alastor wondered why the God of Creation bother to wait for Sakai Yuji to fall asleep just to talk with him, there's nothing to hide from the boy. "Something you want to hide from him?"

"No." The snake's deep voice answered immediately, "I hide nothing from my vessel, I just want to have a private conversation with you… about our vessels."

He sounded amused and Alastor couldn't help but unnerved by that amusement. "About Shana and Sakai Yuji? What about them? Are you referring to how wonderful it is my contractor is the girl your vessel loves and vice versa?" Alastor asked sarcastically, reminding the snake of what he said to convince Hecate to keep her hands off of Shana.

"Yes, I admit it's ironic… but suit my purpose just fine." The snake admitted, "I'd rather we're not to fight this, after all I am going to grant our people's greatest wish… as fellow Crimson Gods you shouldn't stop me for their sake."

"That so called peoples of ours…" Alastor gritted out, "They are rampaging this world as they please without care, a slave to their desire… disregarding the need of boundary to keep everything in its rightful place."

The snake had the gall to snort, "There's a reason why you don't have followers." There's no law-abiding denizen in Guze, while Alastor was respected in Guze, following him was another matter entirely.

"And it suits me just fine." Alastor spat, "Are you done rubbing the fact I have no follower yet? Because frankly for as long as I remember I could be careless." The god of destruction pointed out. "As for not getting on your way, remember who we are."

"I create and you destroy…" The God of Creation sighed, "Are you telling me it's part of our job and leave it at that?"

"More or less, and frankly if you're so concerned of me getting on your way you shouldn't let me to _openly_ spy on you."

"Well, I am hoping that perhaps you will change your mind and see I am doing the right thing for everyone. It would be wonderful if we get you and your contractor to our side, my vessel will be pleased."

Alastor snorted, "Because you're all about pleasing everyone… and frankly it's unnerving to say this but Sakai Yuji really fits you. You and that boy are single minded when it comes to your goal."

"There's nothing wrong with that desire." The snake said in amused voice, "I approve of his desire to be with your vessel, a strong desire that enable him to throw everything away for your vessel's sake."

No wonder the snake approve of Sakai Yuji, Alastor thought irately.

"I am always aware of his dedication to Shana, but declaring another Great War is so not within my expectation." Alastor admitted begrudgingly, "Then again after merging with you, perhaps the boy is not in his right mind or at least not in his best condition."

The snake looked offended, "Like I said, my contract with the boy is no different than yours except I speak trough his mouth instead of Cocytus. It's all the boy… are you referring to how forward he is towards your vessel?"

The Crimson God grunted, "Forward is one word to describe it, that boy used to be pretty timid around Shana." Alastor said solemnly, "But now… he is confessing his feeling almost in every sentence he speaks to her, it's unnerving."

The God of Creation smirked at that, "Hm… perhaps I do have some good influence on him to make him more honest with his desire… I am so proud of him."

"That's _my_ surrogate daughter he desires." Alastor pointed out irately. "I will appreciate it very much if he keep his hands to himself for the time being. I am keeping my eyes on him."

The snake was really tempted to laugh loudly, but he didn't because he had no wish to wake his vessel. "From little I have seen from his memories, your daughter didn't care and often forgot you're there when they're having their moment. A pity that Manipulator of Object interrupted them, and you were trying so hard to be so quiet too to give them their chance. So why you're against it now?"

It was amusing to hear the God of Destruction, the solemn and law abiding God to sputter. "We… well! That's beside the point! Now he is your vessel and our enemy."

"Oh really?"

Apparently the snake's definition of private conversation was teasing his fatherly instinct mercilessly.

"So it's nothing to do with my vessel growing a pair and start to make a move on yours instead of the other way around?"

Damn it! When it comes to reading people, the snake who make his duty to grant wishes was thousands times better than him.

"No need to worry, he manage to stop himself last night… Sakai Yuji was just a little shaken that your vessel treated him like that… he won't do anything in that nature to her without her consent."

"Perhaps." Alastor gritted out.

"Get over it, regardless the outcome of this war I am sure they will be together one way or another." He would make it happen.

There's no doubt the snake wished to grant his vessel's desire and Alastor could only hope Sakai Yuji came back to his sense first if he wanted to be with Shana.

"Not to mention they're still too young."

"What's with your 'they're still too young' concern, you know it's stupid to be concerned of that when our vessels are ageless right?" The God of Creation reminded his counterpart.

The snake got him there. "But mentally they're still young."

"And whose fault was that in regards to your vessel? She was borderline socially crippled."

Once again Snake of Festival=2 Flame of Heaven= 0

"Mine." Not just his but Carmel's and Tiamat's too but largely his who instructed them. Merihim of all people tried to teach Shana about it with his dying breath, and perhaps they won't get in this mess if he allowed Merihim to get his way to teach Shana about love more.

"But to be fair she was thirteen when we made our contract so you can't expect me to give her a talk and we never see the need."

"Because the path you set for her is Flame Haze's path… but no longer, my vessel… Sakai Yuji will change that."

"And how he is going to achieve that?"

The snake snorted, "Now you're being too forward, you will find out soon enough."

"Soon huh?"

For some reason Alastor didn't bother to push any further, as for one moment he was inclined to agree with the snake as perhaps… the outcome of this war, whoever won it. He just hoped in the end Shana and Sakai Yuji found happiness in each other. Perhaps… that was one thing, and the only one he and The Snake of Festival could agree on.

**A one-shot that couldn't get out of my head for who knows why~ And I wish to read the light novel of this series but unfortunately only the first two volume is translated by VIZ and published. ¬_¬ The fact it means Baka Tsuki have to keep the translation postponed just in case also annoying. The sad thing is there's a lot of changes from novel and anime and I really want to read it! So if someone saved the translated novel or know here to read it other than in Baka Tsuki please tell me! I'm pretty desperate DX **

**I will spawn more fanfic of this series if I can have it! I really want to read The World Wandering Ascetic chapter… **


End file.
